Fused
by evilmermaidsal
Summary: After the second big bang, everything blows up. There's much more villans Static and gear have to deal with and not only that but suspicious crimes have been going on. Could they lead to the fused monster, HotstreakEbon? And not to mention, Static and Gea


a/n: Okay, to lessen confusion, I'm talking about the second big bang here and not the first. Also, this is my retake of what I would like to happen after Power Outage.

"Just five more minutes," Virgil mumbled. He was about ready to fall off the bed; the covers were the only thing keeping him on it. It had been a long night last night, what with the big bang explosion again, and not only that but both Static and Gear had to head back to the gas station to figure out 'the cure for the cure'. Thank God Gear was granted his powers back and more. He's now smarter than ever and can whiff up a cure in no time. True, it's not done yet, though, Gear said he'll finish it soon.

"Virgil, it's eleven in the morning." The caring words of Mr. Hawkins said. He walked over to the side of Virgil's bed and knelt down. "You sure you're okay?" starting to get a little worried.

"Yea, I'm okay pops" Virgil began to yawn a little, "Just a little tired, long night, you know."

"Ah, well, its best you wake up soon, your sister is also starting to get a little worried." Mr. Hawkins stood up and walked towards the door, before turning around back at Virgil. "Hey son, do you think you can tell me what happened last night? Its everywhere on the news about a second big bang explosion, mind telling me about it?"

"Long story pops, but me and Richie tried to stop Ebon from restoring his powers and the powers of some other villains, but it didn't turn out so well, obviously." Virgil replied. Now sitting up on his bed, "I feel like I failed, a little. No one was hurt, but who knows what could have happened."

"Well, son, all we can do is wait and find out." Mr. Hawkins said before exiting.

_Docks – last night_

Two girls, Melissa and Addie, were walking a very energetic dog by the fence leading to the docks. Melissa was a girl with long blonde haired, was lean and was sporting a black tank top with a white blouse over it, baggy jeans and flip flops. Addie had dark brown hair with gold highlights, also pretty lean and wearing a blue and purple T-shirt with baggy jeans, wearing a diamond ring necklace around her neck.

Melissa was very tired, but knew she had to walk her dog at night, so to make it worth wild she brought along her neighbor and best friend, Addie, hoping it wasn't a big waste of time.

Melissa gave a huge yawn "When is this dog going to get tired?" she said, very exhausted.

"Very soon, I hope. If he barks at another piece of paper floating by again I'm going to scream." Addie replied. She was rubbing her temple, obviously just as exhausted as Melissa.

"Seriously, this dog..." she trailed off and looked over at her dog curiously. "What's wrong boy?"

Her dog had stopped running around and just sat there, not moving. When Melissa edged towards him, the dog turned his head around and started whimpering.

"What's with him?" Addie replied. She looked at the dog strangely, within her years of seeing the dogs it's never done this.

A loud clanging noise came from the ship out by the docks causing both girls to turn their heads in that direction. Melissa's dog protectively ran in front of both girls and started growling.

Melissa looked over at Addie, slightly starting to get a little scared. "Know what's going on?"

Addie looked over at her friend and shook her head violently; she was also starting to get a little scared too. It wasn't until the dog started to bark violently when they looked back again. Purple gas started to haze down by the ship, getting thicker and thicker every second.

"You don't think..." Addie couldn't finish her sentence as just at that moment the purple gas rushed at them. Both Melissa and Addie took a lungful resulting in both of them starting to choke. Addie dropped to the ground and began to cough even more violently, her arm the only thing keeping her up. Melissa bent down next to Addie, coughing just as violently but pointed at the Dog. The dog didn't seem to get affected, but he was jumping about, probably trying to catch some of the gas, and was both growling and whimpering at the same time.

Melissa managed to stop coughing for a while to signal her dog to come. Her dog started barking excitedly at Melissa and Addie and both of the reached out to grab the dogs collar. Almost on impact the dog started to lead them out of the purple haze and onto the sidewalk where it was much clearer.

Both Addie and Melissa stumbled towards the ground and gave out a few last coughs. There was a loud popping noise and the smoke disappeared, looked like it was being sucked away by a vacuum. Melissa looked up at the now visible ship and shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh God, was that the bang baby gas?" Addie said weakly. Melissa turned around and shook her head.

"Had to be, I don't think purple gas just appears out of no where." Melissa replied. She stood up and dusted off her clothes, as if it needed dusting and looked back over at Addie.

"So, does this mean..?" Addie didn't have to finish her sentence; Melissa already knew what it was.

Melissa bit her bottom lip in worry. "I don't know." She walked over to her dog, bending over to grab the leash. She looked back over at Addie, pausing for a minute before sighing. "Come on; let's get home before our parents get suspicious."

Addie nodded and stood up. "And if anyone asks, we weren't by the docks." Melissa nodded.

_Richie's house – 11 o'clock_

Richie was already alive and awake at eleven in the morning, busy cooking up the cure in his garage. I mean, how can a genius sleep if he has tons of idea, formulas, and new inventions swiveling in his mind? He probably got, on average, three hours of sleep last night, but that didn't bother him. Heck, it didn't even affect him.

Richie was just about to pour some of the formula he made into this vial, the held some rather smelly stuff in it, when someone banged on the garage door.

"Richie, you in there?" His dad cried.

"Uh, yea, dad. I'm just... looking for my old comics." Richie replied nervously. He shuffled his lab around to hide it out of view from his father.

The door knob turned as Mr. Foley peeped into the garage to check up on his son. Thankfully he didn't notice anything suspicious and nodded. "Hm, I think they're on the shelf over there." His dad pointed before going back inside, closing the door behind him.

Richie let out a sigh of relief and carefully took his lab set back out again once he was sure the close is clear. Richie put on a grin as he stared at his formula and began pouring it into the vial again. As soon as the formula hit the liquid inside a puff of smoke erupted and Richie's head backed up a little. The smoke cloud disappeared and Richie started to grin just as it turned a hazy purple. "Eureka! It's alive!" Richie mocked.

Richie stared proudly at his accomplishment, breathing it in. He stood there for a minute before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his shock vox.

"Yo V, what's smelly and purple all over?" Richie said into the Shock vox, awaiting an answer.

On the other end a very tired Virgil spoke. "This had better not be one of your lame jokes Rich."

"Oh don't worry V. The cure for the cure is done." Rich said. He picked up the vial that held the cure and put a cork in it, still grinning with pride.

Virgil perked up immediately, "That's great Rich! Meet me at the gas station."

"No problem V-man." Richie replied and he set off up stairs to go grab his costume.

_Melissa's house – 11 o'clock_

"BRIIING! BRIIING!"

Melissa parted her eyes half-way at the sound of her alarm clock going off. While looking at her alarm clock with a lightning blue glow around it Melissa looked at the time. She groaned and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the sound. Fighting a loosing battle, Melissa opened her eyes again and looked at her glowing clock, which seemed to be right in front of her face. She sighed and lifted the covers off of her and sat up.

Melissa rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, adjusting her eye sight. She turned towards her alarm clock to turn it off but stopped dead. Her alarm clock had a weird blue glow around it, and not only that but her alarm clock... was... floating…?

Melissa jumped to the bottom of her bed and let out a loud shriek. Foot steps immediately ran down the hall and her door was swung open.

"What's wrong!" the sound of her mom's voice called.

Melissa turned her head towards her parents. "The alarm clock!"

Her mom looked at her strangely. "Are... you okay?"

Melissa looked back at the alarm clock to see... that it was standing normally on her side table. It wasn't floating and there was no glow. "Er… I thought it was Monday. Thought I was late for school. Heh."

"You scared us half to death." Her dad began to say. 'Don't do it again." And with that her parents turned back around and walked away.

Melissa turned back around at her clock, a little shaken up. She cocked her eyebrow and edged back a little more on her bed, not taking her eyes off of the alarm clock. Did she really do it? She moved her right hand behind her and felt around on the desk by the end of her bed for her cell phone and grabbed it.

She finally took her eyes off of the clock to dial Addie's phone number, and then snapped her head back up at the clock after she called.

A very terrified Addie answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Addie, something weird is going on. I'm coming over." Melissa said, standing up off the bed.

"Please do." Addie muttered and heard a small click as she hung up.

_Gas Station - noon_

Gear landed in front of the gas station and looked around; making sure no one was nearby. Giving away their headquarters could be devastating, not to mention it would be everywhere on the news. Once he knew it was clear he grinned and took the vial out from his pocket, tossing it lightly in the air and catching it.

He walked inside the gas station to see Static already there, waiting for him on the couch. "Bout time you got here. Thought you got kidnapped." Static said.

"No need to fear, Gear is here!" Gear announced lamely.

Static rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay, genius. Where's this 'cure'?"

Gear held the vial right in front of Static's eyes. "Right here, bro. Told you I'd get it."

"Wow, Gear. You really did it. Sure it'll work?" Static said, looking from the vial to Gear.

"Only one way to find out." Gear faced his back towards Static and pulled something from his pocket, fumbling about.

"Uh, Gear? What are you doing?"

Gear turned back around, nervous smile on his face. "Heh, Sorry Static, but it's the only way to get it in." He held up a needle, filled with the purple liquid from the vial.

Static's face turned from curious to exhaustion. "You serious?"

After 30 min of Virgil trying to force himself to stick the needle into him and inject the cure, it was a success.

"Ah ha! Finally done." Virgil announced, weakly.

"Good job Einstein. That only took a year." A very bored Gear said from the couch.

"Well, at least it's in. So, how long until we know this works?" Static curiously asked.

"Don't know, we'll just have to wait and see." Gear said, unusually calm. He held high hopes for this and didn't really doubt that it will work. Though, he could understand why Static would be reluctant as to if it'd work or not. "Eh, don't worry. I checked the calculations and did all the research, then double checked. Don't worry. If the Gearster made it, you can trust it." He grinned.

"Gearster?" Static asked. Gear shrugged, adding in a smirk.

Backpack's alarm went off and Gear received the information it sent in his helmet. Numbers and letters flashed across his helmet as Gear read them, then nodded.

"Static, you won't believe this, but the Doctor, you know the one that helped create the cure? Yea, he was just kidnapped."

_Addie's bedroom – noon_

Melissa paced in Addie's room then finally sighed and sat in a chair by the desk. "What are we going to do?"

"More importantly, what are we going to tell our parents? We'll eventually slip up with our powers sometime or another." Addie asked. This morning Addie had found out she was granted not just water power, but invisibility. And she had to learn that the hard way.

Melissa sat and thought a while in her chair. "Hmm, we can't let them know and we won't. Don't worry; we'll get a hang of our powers in no time."

"Melissa, you're not suggesting..?"

"I have no idea. At the moment, it seems like the only thing to do. But... let's talk about it over lunch." Melissa said.

"Burger fool?" Addie suggested.

"Anything sounds good to me." Melissa said and both girls laughed a little, heading out the door.


End file.
